


无物

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Lu Xun - Fandom, 鲁迅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 没有情节，是季茀晚年视角下的回忆情景。
Relationships: 鲁迅/许寿裳





	无物

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没有直白的性描写，考虑到场景依然是情爱的，所以选了限制级。

身上的衣服很薄很薄，比他当年被鄙薄时穿的还要薄。 

他轻轻地起身，赤裸的双足预备着踏到冰凉的地上。 

然而他踏上了另一双温暖的足。他睁眼，却看不清足的主人。 

足的主人是在的，但在脑海的什么位置，却不清楚。他称之为影子；影子是与现实区别的。甚至，那影子所投射的、他不时提在口边的人，也会在某个时空中点头同意的罢。 

牛乳一般的雾不见消散，他知道了，是仙台*的早晨。他可以躺着屈伸一番，然后轻轻踢一脚对床的人。闭着眼睛，正中那只垂到床边的小腿。 

冰凉的，光滑的，像蛇一般寂寂又警觉的人。 

睡眠浅的，吃了一脚，也不说话。过了片刻，雾似乎散了一点，光线依然暗昧。他感觉到悉悉索索的动作。 

他坐着不动，无关乎昨夜的追思，此刻是清晨的未知，横亘在他与外界之间。他知道前面有一个目的地；某种必然发生的事情，他没法阻止它的到来，并且没法抹去它在今日的脚步声*。 

他预备着踏上冰凉的地板。突然，一双温暖的脚覆了上来，灵活的趾尖有意无意，在他脚裸边抓了一下；触感若有若无，顺着他的脚脖子往上，膝盖那里打了个小滑，落回他的脚旁边。 

他眼睛都没睁，就抓住了那人垂在身边的手臂。果然，他是与他相对地坐着，他清瘦的影子被晨曦勾勒，妩媚无比。 

金光突然穿过了窗台，温暖了他的眼睑。他依然没睁眼。他拉起那人的手臂，轻轻把他带进怀中。若非人的配合，是不可能做到的。——那人将就地挤在他身边，克制地挨在他的肩上，呼吸带着唾液和清酒的气味。 

他凭着想象，摸索到他短短的乱发，向下，是宽阔的额角，微湿的鬓发，耳廓冰凉。脸庞不情愿地转了过去，他的手厚脸皮地紧随其后，附在他的侧颊上，小指描摹着，温习下颚的挺括线条。脖颈是温热的，这是他最人性的部位，是不能多碰的。 

果然，那人微微一抖，单手支起来招架。没等他无声嘲笑一番，那只有力的手却主动揽过他的后脑，将他的唇钉在了一圈坚硬齿牙中间。稳定如机械的手掌，配合着一嘴的伶牙俐齿，给他深深的吻，交换气息间的温暖。 

洁癖的、恋肌肤癖的、像蛇一般谨慎又热情的人。 

他微微睁开眼，交错的眼睫，厮磨的毛发，温热的怀抱。一刹那看清了他的爱人，随即被光线刺入了瞳孔，又紧紧将它关上。 

还是冷。他下到地面，穿好衣衫。当太阳升起来一点后，云翳会冷却，余温短暂地回收。他只看见清冷的天光。 

“胃好些了吗，想吃前门的蒸糕，我去买回来。” 

听到有谁在说话。 

茫然回头，只看见落尘的镜子。好久没剃胡子了，又该被那人嘲笑了吧？ 

原来是自己打了个盹，连梦话都流出口中了。摇摇头，抓起帽子，又拉开抽屉。 

一切都是落满尘的，又是大风的一整夜。梦里可没有发觉，抑或本就无梦。 

他看见一条壁虎溜下墙角。 

他早已忘记昨夜的追思，此刻是清晨的未知，横亘在他与外界之间。他知道前面有一个目的地；某种必然发生的事情，他没法阻止它的到来，并且没法抹去它在今日的脚步声。 

它在迫近了。

**Author's Note:**

> 才发现这一篇（19-11-17）还没存档~这俩人少年留学，共赴坎坷，是懂彼此的。我猜他们接触到许多新思想，充满肉欲和灵魂矛盾，这个完全有可能在彼此躯体上找到触发点，所以大胆写了。  
> 两处注释：  
> 1.“没法阻止它的到来”：我尊重季茀替挚友传播思想的决心，也觉得他以肉身对抗着暴力时可能会害怕。  
> 2.“仙台的早晨”：按理说是在东京，可是我写了仙台，知识不足，疏于考究，请原谅。


End file.
